Gruvia Wedding
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: The Wedding of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, But in this reality Silver and Mika ( Gray's parents) are there to see it ! Yay!Hope you enjoy! Ocean


**a/n : So this idea came from the fact that Silver Fullbuster essentially gave his blessing to Gruvia when he asked Juvia to take care of Gray for him since he won't be around anymore. I thought it would be so sweet if Mika and Silver Fullbuster were alive to see their son get married!**

Gray Fullbuster was nervously twitching his fingers in the dressing room. Natsu his longtime friend was trying to snap Gray out of his trance.

"Gray, Gray, Popsicle, Ice princess, snap out of it, you're getting married! Show some emotion!"

Someone knocked on the door and Natsu let him in.

"Silver, your son isn't showing any signs of emotion!"

"Yeah you should get him checked out, he isn't acting manly!" screamed Elfman.

Silver Fullbuster the father of Gray only chuckled.

"My boy's just nervous! I remember when I married Mika, I felt exactly the same!"

"Yeah but look at him.." Natsu insisted.

"I heard that Pyro!" Gray yelled

"Good Iceprincess I was hoping you would!"

"Flames for Brain!"

"Icicle!"

"Candle!"

Everyone sighed in relief knowing Gray was doing just fine. If he could fight Natsu his health was perfectly in order.

"Alright settle down, Gray my boy I need to speak with you."

Gray stopped throwing insults at Natsu and followed his father to a discreet area.

The rest of Gray's friends left the room to give them privacy.

"I'm so proud of you Gray! You are our pride. I can't believe that you are getting married, and just know that she is the luckiest girl alive to be able to marry you son!"

Gray started tearing up and through his arms around his father.

Silver pulled his son close and hugged him tightly" Don't cry my boy, this is supposed to be a happy day" Silver tried even though he had started tearing up as well.

The door opened up again and this time Mika Fullbuster the wife of Silver and mother of Gray walked in.

"Oh no my two boys are crying! Silver you were supposed to reassure and comfort Gray, not cry is well".

She ran over and began drying Gray's eyes with a tissue and straightening his tie.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid" Gray complained.

" I know that, but at least let me be treat you like my little boy once more before you become full grown and independent man( **a/n: I tried so hard not to put man lol, She is not Elfman I know.)**

Timeskip…..

Gray stood at one end of the Isle on the podium next to him was his bestman Natsu, and the Fullbuster's stood behind him with pride, their handing resting on his shoulder for comfort.

Suddenly music started playing and everyone's eyes went to the bride.

Juvia Lockser, the love of Gray's life slowly walked down the aisle. She wore a light blue dress that cascaded down to the floor. Her right hand held a bouquet of flowers . walked her down the aisle occupying her other arm.

Once Juvia got to the end of the isle she smiled at Gray, who took her hand in his.

went to stand next to the Fullbuster's.

The Priest who was none other than Makarov who had strongly forbidden to have any old priest marry "His children".

Since he was so short he climber up on to the podium and cleared his throat.

 **(so since Makarov is performing the ceremony , expect it to be VERY different from the usual exchanges!"**

"Alright Brats listen up! We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Fullbuster and Lockser. My children are getting married it's too soon!" he sobbed.

"Just exchange rings before my old man falls over!" Said Laxus, Makarov's grandson.

Gray slipped the simple gold band onto Juvia's finger and Juvia did the same.

At this point Makarov was done crying so he continued.

"Do you Gray Fullbuster take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to cherish her and support her untill death do you part?"

Gray smiled at Juvia" Yes I do!"

" And do you Juvia Lockser take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to to cherish and support him untill death do you part?"

"Of course Juvia accepts her Gray-sama". **(and the entire audience face palms).**

"WIll my power invested in this old run down body, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Gray cupped his now wifes face and leaned in his lips touching her's

Fairy Tail broke into applause.

Juvia than through her bouquet into the crowd the bouquet landing in Lucy's arms.

Gray through his tie into the crowd and Natsu caught it.

"Looks like we know who the next couple will be be! NALU!" screamed Mirajane Strauss.

The afterparty began lots of drunkness and of course the usual brawl. Everyone felt happy and content. It had been a beautiful experience.

Suddenly Juvia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Silver.

"Does Silver want something from Juvia?" she asked.

"No, I just want to congratulate my son and his now wife. My son is very lucky to have you as a wife and I wanted to thank you for making Gray smile every day! Welcome into the family ."

She was then pulled away by Gray who asked her to dance. The music faded into the backround as Gray stared into the eyes of his lover. "I love you Juvia".


End file.
